Homesick
by princess mh
Summary: Princess Molly is homesick


Homesick

Molly sighed and looked at the window completely not listing to what Remus was say. She was in dada class with her fellow Hufflepuffs and with her 2 pet unicorns Moon high and Sun high. She sighed. she was very homesick. The bell rang and Molly felt a nudge. She turned to face Justin. "The bell just rang Molly" he said to her. Molly nodded and lean down to untie her 2 unicorns. They were yearlings and she could not leave them alone as they get into mischief a lot. As she picked up her bag Remus walked up to her. "Molly can you stay for a bit please? I need to talk to you" he said gently molly nodded and set down again.

Remus set on the edge of the desk. "Are you ok? You won't paying attention" molly lowed her head. Her tiara sparking in the sunlight coming from the windows. "I'm homesick, I miss my rainforest my bed everything" she said with tears running down her face. Remus nodded. Princess molly come all the way from her castle in Tasmania. It was only natural she missed the crazy weather and rainforest from there. It was her home. As pretty as Scotland was it was not the same as her wild west coast of Tasmania were she came from.

He pulled her into a hug. Molly nuzzled into him crying softly. "I know it is hard being away for you and your unicorns to be away from you home. I understand I am homesick too" he told her gently. Molly looked up at him her eyes wet from crying. "you get homesick too professor?" she asked listing carefully. Remus smiled loving at her. "Yes I do. My home is in Yorkshire. I miss it a lot I do so I know how you're feeling" he says gently to her.

Molly looks at the window again. "Tell me about your home molly. It might make you feel better" Remus says to her pulling out some chocolate and gave her some. Molly nodded take the chocolate and starts to eat slowly. "Well it is a very wet place in autumn winter and a bit of spring. But for the rest of the year it is very hot. The trees always stay green but a few change colours they do. The devils you can hear them scream all night long. The animals and birds are amazing. And when it is winding and if you listing carefully you can hear the wind in the trees sound like waterfalls" she says smiling remembering everything about her home.

Remus smiled "your home sounds lovely. My home in Yorkshire is in a lovely little wood it is. The animals are amazing. It is like out of a fairytale. There is a little orchid and spring that has wild flowers blooming in spring. It is very peaceful it is" he tells her smiling. Molly smiles back as she finished her piece of chocolate. "Maybe one day you have to visit my castle one day professor" she says with a smile. "I would like that a lot" Remus says with a smile.

"You better get going to your next class" he says helping her up with her unicorns. "Thankyou professor" molly says with a small smile. "Your welcome" Remus says as he watches her go. The rest of the day went slowly by for molly. She was not paying much attention at her classes. In fact just to make her day worse Snape gave her detention for not paying attention in her class. As the bell rang for the end of the last class of the day molly went to the grounds with Moon high and Sun high. She let the lead ropes off them and they went galloping off to get rid of there energy. Molly watches them as she looked at the sky. She has been homesick for months now and she wished somehow a bit of Tasmania would come to her. A neigh brought her attention back to her unicorn yearlings they were bugging some niffles. She watch them her mind on the rainforest she loves. Sound her well turned ears picked up a sound from the sky.

She looks up and a tiny dot in the sky was coming closer. She peered at it. As it comes closer she realises it is one of her parrots Rebecca. She grind as she landed on her arm. "Rebecca what are doing here" she says smiling and patting her then she saw there was something in her beck. She gently takes the stick for Rebecca's beck and saw that it was a wattle branch in bloom. She beamed as she rubbed the branch gently on her cheek. The wonderful smell of wattle making her beam for the first time in months.

Moon high and Sun high come trotting over and sniffed Rebecca. They nuzzle her gently. Molly smiled she was not as homesick anymore. She looks at the sky and smiled. "Thankyou sisters" she says quietly. Yes molly was homesick but not as homesick as she was the Rebecca and the wattle branch brought a bit of Tasmania back to her. She knows when it is summer holidays and Christmas she can go home. Back to her amazing crazy wild west coast of Tasmania were her castle bed and toys will be waiting for her.

She set down thinking of those holidays and summer holidays to come. She gets up and put Moon high and Sun highs lead ropes on them and put Rebecca on her shoulder she makes her way to her dorm room. As she enters she closes the door the room fills with the scent of the wattle she is holding. She was giving a room she did not have to share as she has a great trouble sleeping. She put Rebecca on a bird perch and undoes Moon highs and Sun highs lead rope. They start to play with each and over. She smiled and the gets a vase and fells it with water and puts the branch into and sits it next to her spiders she found. They wave they legs and happily climb onto her. She sits on bed and falls asleep dreaming of her Tasmania.

The end.


End file.
